


噩梦伊始

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: 一个4D双飞5V和4seV哥的故事ooc注意 Mpreg注意私设注意有可能有后续。





	噩梦伊始

但丁的阁楼里最近买了一张奇怪的床，床的下面是一个笼子，而上面看上去也是有着固定的地方。显然这不是让他睡觉的。而是用来干一些见不得人的勾当的。这位传奇的恶魔猎人显然将这个秘密隐藏得很深。那个房间没有人知道到底里面关着什么东西。加上房间外面有他做的隔音的魔法，自然没有人发现那里面的异常。  
“我说那个年轻的我应该受不了了吧。”但丁的怀里坐着他的哥哥维吉尔，显然这个哥哥似乎来自于不同的时空。和现在的有着胡茬的但丁比起来，他看上去要年轻不少。他用手勾着但丁，腿直接坐在但丁的大腿上，他的靴套上的带子看上去十分有情调。但丁知道，这个哥哥因为某些原因过来这里。而且十分的难缠。  
“你是怎么知道？”  
“我稍微和他共感了一下，果然精神和肉体的双重折磨对他还是有一些效果的。”维吉尔说着看着但丁，这个比起那个时空里年轻一些的弟弟，显然有着极强的攻击性。那张床是为了某个大小姐买的。那个家伙显然比起眼前这个成熟的家伙更加棘手。  
“哼，我就知道你会这样。”但丁说着，想要突然去搂怀中的维吉尔纤细而有力的腰肢，却被这个家伙给拒绝了。  
“怎么，今天不想这么玩？”  
“不是，我是想要让你的金丝雀，好好感受一下。”  
“是么，我可没见过你这样玩的，要知道共感这玩意是很损耗魔力的，对于你来说没事。”但丁说着笑了一下，小声在他耳边说道。  
“可不要太过火，我的金丝雀的肚子里可是有东西的。”  
“放心，我只会连通两个人的感觉的。。”维吉尔说着看着但丁。但丁笑了一下，他知道这个时候上面那个不乖的家伙应该午睡起来了。于是但丁和维吉尔走了上去。  
在这个维吉尔到来之前，他还遇到过另一个维吉尔，这个是从不知名的空间里掉落下来的哥哥。那个维吉尔并不想现在自己身边的这个这样。相反就如同一只猛虎，随时都会暴躁起来。但丁知道，这个家伙实在有些太难对付。于是就把他关在那个房间里，还用恶魔材料做的拘束具让这家伙无法行动。  
他们走进房间里。今天那个年轻的维吉尔被但丁用带有魔力的皮带固定在床上，他身上穿着洁白的拘束衣。双手被紧紧的包裹在前面，他那修长的双腿也是被拘束器拘束成为一体。衣服上的皮带一圈一圈的束缚着他的身体，将他那纤细而有力的身形给勾勒出来。  
“他每天就是睡在这里的么？”年长我维吉尔问道，此时他注意到这个年轻的自己似乎睡了过去。但丁看着这个随手就是将遥控器给打开了起来。遥控器连接着眼前这个被拘束得严严实实的人的下体。被紧紧束缚的腿部让那个震动感变得更强烈起来。  
“嗯……”沉睡中的维吉尔被来自于下体的刺激所惊醒，原本能够说话的嘴，因为被口球堵住而只能发出带有情趣意味的闷哼。  
“终于醒了，我的小猫咪。”但丁说着，趁着这个家伙还没完全清醒的时候，示意着年长一些的维吉尔开始连同感觉。然后拿出魅魔的血液，但丁将年轻的维吉尔的嘴上的束缚解开，他用手拖着对方的后颈，将血液给灌下去。  
“你给我喂了什么？”清醒过来的维吉尔意识到事情有些不对，他想挣扎，却发现自己身上的奇怪的衣服限制住魔力的发挥。而还没等维吉尔开口说出“scum”的时候，他的嘴被但丁用一个红色球状物给塞住，那个东西将维吉尔的口腔撑开，似乎这个万一还会将口腔给自动填满。而且维吉尔想用舌头要顶出来的时候，却发现舌尖也使不上任何的力气。当但丁将皮带扣上的时候，年轻一些维吉尔发现自己完全使不上任何的力气。  
“呜嗯……”维吉尔想要说话，现在发现他的声音经过那个东西的阻隔只能发出毫无意义的音节。看上去这个玩意也是具有限制魔力发挥的作用。但丁将拘束衣上的皮带给重新绑好。  
“怎么样，这样舒服么，小猫咪。我的大猫咪还在等着我呢。”这时但丁看着坐在沙发上看着自己的年长一些的维吉尔说道。而他的手正想抚摸身旁这个年轻的兄长的时候，却遭到了他的拒绝。但丁用手抚摸着那条拘束在维吉尔嘴上的皮带说道。  
“真是个不近人情的小野猫，而且这个也只是让你说不出话而已，没有任何的不适你放心好了。”说着但丁在用枕头给维吉尔垫了一下腰部，将他以靠着床头的姿势固定在床上。而床上的兄长虽然没有任何的行动能力，但他只能用眼刀和急促的闷哼来抗议但丁的行为。  
“好好看着。”但丁说着笑了一下，走到一旁的沙发上。这个时候那个年长的兄长似乎胸有成竹的样子，他注意到床上的自己把头背了过去。  
“他被这样关着也有很久了吧。”年长的维吉尔说着，而但丁则熟练的将这个给年长者的裤子给解开。  
“你要不要试试？毕竟那些拘束器对他的身体不会伤害。只是会让他失去行动能力而已。”但丁说着，看着年长的维吉尔说道。  
“不了，我对于这个东西身体上还有那么一些抗拒的。”说着，维吉尔感觉到自己的下身不明原因的开始有放射一样的刺激出现。  
“唔……就开始了么……”维吉尔瞪了一眼但丁，而他注意到床上的维吉尔开始慢慢的挣扎起来，而他的眼睛一直闭着，像是在回避这个场面一样。  
“他还是个孩子，没见过这样的场面呢……”但丁说着解下自己的衣服风衣。然后想到什么，走床边。这个时候年轻一些的维吉尔根本不知道接下来会发生什么，他一瞬间就陷入到黑暗之中。  
“嗯……”维吉尔想要叫出声音，但还是发出任何没有意义的音节。而但丁发现，这个年轻的哥哥脸上开始泛出红晕起来。  
“你……是不是喂给他……魅魔相关的东西……”沙发上的年长一些的维吉尔脸上也开始泛出带有欲望的红色。但丁觉着自己的身下的小兄弟已经开始挺立起来。本能的欲望开始不断的排挤着但丁的理性。他走了过去，年长的维吉尔此时已经渐渐地被情欲折磨着。开始不断的用自己的手捂着那个令他羞耻的地方。  
“但丁……愚蠢……”年长的维吉尔看着但丁过来，想要把手拿开。但是被但丁给一把按在长沙发上。但丁注意到，这个时候年长者的粉嫩的小穴已经开始一张一合。像是在欢迎但丁进入一样。  
“那我会满足你的，大猫咪。”说着但丁将裤子给解开，粗壮的肉刃就和他的叛逆之刃一样大而有力。他挺进年长的兄长的身体力气。  
“唔嗯……但丁……”年长的维吉尔下意识用手抓着但丁的后背，剧烈的疼痛让他不由得在但丁的后背上留下一道道抓挠的痕迹，但丁觉着很疼，相反，流血的刺激让他更加本能的用自己的小兄弟去试探眼前这个烂熟多汁的哥哥的身体。  
“我好像，觉……着……你有那么一些……熟练啊……”但丁吐槽着，他身下的维吉尔的穴道似乎很好的咬合着自己的小兄弟，他的肉刃不断摩擦着年长者的内壁，那个地方总是欲求不满，但丁只得用力向着深处进发。反观那个被束缚住的维吉尔，下身剧烈的疼痛以及混杂在其中的来自于下体的放电的感觉让他很是难受，他被紧紧束缚住的腿更加加剧这样的感觉，糟糕的是，魅魔的血液的作用以及视觉的丧失，是的他的身体变得更加敏感。  
“唔嗯……”他想要说话，却发现现在只能发出一些无意义的音节。此时这个年轻的魔剑士正不断的被情欲折磨着，他不知道为什么自己的身下会疼痛他听见的除了细微的摇晃铁床的声音。还有来自于那两个年长一些的家伙的肉体的撞击的声音。这下他的身体开始起了反应，身下的小兄弟开始硬起来。而软绵绵的床以及拘束具让年轻的魔剑士陷入其中，完全无法动弹。  
“唔嗯……唔……”柔软的枕头显然限制了年轻人的挣扎。他发出闷哼希望引起那两个的注意。对于这一点，年长些的维吉尔自然明白。他知道那个年轻的自己的理性正在被来自于身体的欲望不断蚕食着。  
“嗯……我说……那个……孩子……你什么时候……放开他。”维吉尔喘着粗气，他已经被这个世界的弟弟填满了他的下半身，自己的小兄弟显然有一些挺立。而但丁看着身下这个明显欲求不满的兄长说道。  
“看心情……不听话的小猫咪自然要关起来才行……”  
“嗯……也不知道是不是你偷师了谁的……嗯……来吧……”维吉尔说着，闭上眼睛，而他身上的但丁也挺了进去。他将自己的欲望给喷射到年长的兄长的身体里。他知道这个兄长因为某些原因那个孕育出奇迹的地方已经坏掉了。但是另一个却还有着这个可能。  
“怎么样？”但丁继续加大力度抽插着身下的兄长。  
“勉勉强强……不是很坏……呼……”维吉尔说着喘着气，但丁笑了一下说道。  
“我说……要不要给你见识更加厉害的力量……”但丁说着，将自己的小兄弟拿了出来，他看着这个年长的维吉尔。维吉尔的嘴角微微上扬，冷笑着看着但丁。  
“要不让那个孩子也加入进来……我看他已经被弄得只剩下本能了。”说着维吉尔指了指床上。但丁注意到，床上那个被绑缚着的年轻的维吉尔，不断的微微扭动着身体。因为被拘束具的力量限制住看上去完全没有任何幅度。但丁走了上去。蒙在眼睛上哥哥的领结已经湿润了起来。他现在只能发出小声的闷哼，像是奄奄一息的野兽一样。  
“唔嗯……”维吉尔的眼睛再次恢复了视觉，强烈的光照让他不得不闭上眼睛，等睁开眼睛的时候他注意到自己那个不要脸的弟弟站在自己身边。残存的理性让他将头背过去，只能用没有意义的沉闷的音节警告但丁远离他。  
而但丁没有这样做，他让年长的兄长过来替这个孩子解开床上的束缚。  
“等会，我们的弟弟会让我们玩更厉害一些的东西。”说着年长的维吉尔关闭了连通感觉的通道。而但丁将束缚在年轻维吉尔腿上的东西卸下。将塞在后穴里的东西拿了出来。  
“嗯……”年轻的维吉尔的身体颤抖了一下。他的后穴里流出了白色的粘稠的液体。年长一些的维吉尔注意到，这个年轻的自己的腹部已经微微的隆起来了。  
“你知道么？这里面能够孕育生命，这一点你这个大魔王比我更清楚吧。”但丁说着看着一旁年长些的家伙说道。显然他身旁的维吉尔没有理会但丁而是看着躺着的自己，没有说话。他有些疲惫的一把躺在床上。这个时候但丁巨大的魔力让二人有些措手不及。这个时候的但丁已经不是人形而是成了魔人的状态。他将那个被束缚着上半身的维吉放到那个烂熟多汁的家伙身上。将两个粗壮的家伙给挺了进去。  
“呼，怎么样……”年长者问着年轻的自己，显然那个年轻的自己是在是受不了那个巨大的阳器。不断的发出毫无意义的呜咽声。  
“但丁……”被压在最底下的人叫着，他感觉到魔力不断向自己的身体里流去。上面的年轻人眼角里泛出水光。但丁的不断抽插刺激着内壁也顶到那个小家伙的旁边。身下的刺激不断袭来。而那个年轻的家伙却没人任何挣扎的迹象，他的眼神开始涣散，而痛感让他不断的发出闷哼，已经无法说话的嘴巴不断发出带有情趣的呻吟，让那个变成了魔物的家伙更加提起了兴致。而那个身下的年长者这个时候尾巴已经出来了。那个尾巴缠住变成了魔人的但丁的大腿。维吉尔的尾巴不自觉的挑逗着但丁的神经，这下让上面那个年轻的维吉尔更加难过。  
“唔嗯……呜……呜……”年轻的维吉尔此时头发散乱，他的眼神开始涣散起来，而他的小穴则是牢牢的锁住魔人的巨大的肉刃。他不知道的是，他的下面已经红肿起来，疼痛以及不断流出的液体滴落到身下的尾巴上去。让年长者的尾巴甩了起来。  
“我说你啊可真是，这么一些……都受不了了……”  
“嗯……”年轻的魔剑士闭着眼睛，这样的事情在他的眼中就是屈辱。自己长大的弟弟用肉刃将他的下面打开，而且他的肚子里还有着这个人的孩子。显然他不太接受这个。而他就如同一个猎物。被自己的猎人玩弄着，等待着死亡。在这个家伙的折磨下，他渐渐变成了一个只有自己情欲的母兽，他无意义的音节像是在祈求着身后的人满足自己。  
“看来，你也沉醉了……嗯……”年长的维吉尔看着年轻的自己现在完全被情欲折磨着。笑了一下。而但丁在将二人结束之后变回了人形，此时他的体力消耗有些大，他感到十分的乏力。等将那个年轻的维吉尔重新束缚好固定在床上后。他看着那个年长的维吉尔说道。  
“我说你真是……有些欲求不满……”  
那个维吉尔没有说话，而是看着年轻的自己说道。  
“我可是在帮你啊……那个孩子还没有体会我所体会过的东西……让他好好体会就明白了。”说着这个维吉尔拿着衣服走了出去，但丁也跟着离开了。  
随着一阵房门的关闭，那里面的秘密被再次给关上，直到但丁再次打开房门的时候那个秘密才会被揭开。  
翌日，年长的维吉尔起来的很早，而但丁也被怀中的人所惊醒。他小声说道。  
“你就要走了……”  
维吉尔只是点了点头而已，然后小声说道。  
“再不走我，我的弟弟会怀疑的。”说着维吉尔起身将衣服穿好。魔人的恢复能力很好，昨夜的欢腾在二人身上没有丝毫留下痕迹。只见，年长的维吉尔用阎魔刀划出一道口子走了进去。  
“我说我们会再次见面的么？”但丁问道，而那个维吉尔回头平静的说道。  
“你说呢？”说着他走了进去，随着那个入口的消失。那个家伙也不见了踪影。  
“嘛，是时候该和我家小猫咪问候早安了。”想着，但丁走出房间里，他来到阁楼。年轻的维吉尔还在睡着。但丁也不想打扰他的睡眠。而床上的维吉尔感觉到有人过来，就睁开眼睛，他不断的挣扎着希望但丁能够将身上的束缚给解开。而但丁，这个传奇的恶魔猎人说道。  
“早安，哥哥。新的一天开始了呢。”  
而年轻的维吉尔知道，他的噩梦才刚刚开始……


End file.
